csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Tomahawk
Tomahawk adalah sebuah melee weapon di Counter-Strike Online. Overview Ini adalah kapak pertempuran tangan yang disediakan untuk anggota Pasukan Khusus. Kecepatan serangan yang lambat tapi kekuatannya membunuh besar. Anda dapat menggunakannya untuk mengetuk pergi mendekati zombie dengan menggunakan serangan sekunder di Zombie Mods dan Zombie Scenario. Advantages *Serangan jarak jauh untuk senjata jarak dekat *Tersedia dalam kebanyakan mode *Knockback Daya tinggi untuk zombie dalam mode sekunder Disadvantages *Kerusakan sedang sampai zombie *Kurang knockback untuk berat jenis zombie *Long delay jika terjawab *Tidak ada knockback untuk Manusia Tips *Ini memiliki sedikit keterlambatan ketika menggunakan modus sekunder jika melewatkan target (jika hits target, tidak ada penundaan). Jangan agresif menggunakan modus sekunder. Menggunakannya pada waktu yang tepat. *Gunakan Tomahawk ketika menghadapi bos Mini seperti Ganymede, Deimos dan Juggernaut. *Langsung saat pemotongan untuk meningkatkan kemungkinan headshot dan menghindari serangan balik. Release date Tomahawk= *South Korea: 4 April 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 April 2012. *Japan: 25 April 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 March 2013. *Indonesia: 1 May 2013. *Turkey: 4 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 through Craft system. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015 through Craft system. |-| Horse Axe= *South Korea: 28 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 January 2014. *China: 22 January 2014. *Japan: 24 December 2014. *Indonesia: 17 December 2014. |-| Christmas= *South Korea: 18 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 December 2014. *China: 17 December 2014. *Japan: 12 February 2014. *Indonesia 16 December 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *May: Seen carrying the Tomahawk Christmas in some promotion posters. *SAS: Seen carrying the Horse Axe in some promotion posters. Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen carried by a member in the promotion poster. Variants Shelter Axe= An alternate skin for the Tomahawk. It serves as the default melee weapon in Zombie Shelter and the player must use it to collect resources and attack enemies. It can be upgraded to Hammer later (only in old update). |-| Horse Axe= Horse axe is a Lunar New Year weapon version of the Tomahawk. It was released alongside the Horse Year and can be obtained via Letter Collecting Event. It sports a different animation for each attack. |-| Tomahawk Christmas= The Christmas version of Tomahawk decorated with reindeer horn and blinking lamps. Its secondary fire can knock zombies away in Zombie Scenario and Zombie modes. How to obtain (Horse Axe) South Korea= The players need to collect 4 numbers: |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= The players need to collect 4 numbers: |-| China= The players need to collect 4 numbers: |-| Indonesia= The players need to collect 4 numbers: |-| Gallery Tomahawk= File:Tomahawk_viewmodel.png|View model 415172_313382608731481_1104788105_o.jpg|World model Tomahawk_promotion.jpg|South Korea poster File:Tomahawk_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Tomahawk_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Shelter Axe= File:Shelteraxe_viewmodel.png|View model File:543904_516900488349877_505592401_n.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Horse Axe= File:Horseaxe_viewmdl.png|View model |-| Christmas= File:Tomahawkxmas_viewmodel.png|View models Trivia *Efek knockback hanya berlaku untuk zombie. *Pertama kali senjata ini dirilis di Indonesia, ada kesalahan dalam animasi tersebut. Itu tampak seperti Milkor M32 MGL reload animasi. Namun, telah diperbaiki di update kemudian. *Anehnya, kuda orange dibuat pada kuda Axe mirip dengan ikon produsen mobil Ferrari olahraga dalam kehidupan nyata. External links *Tomahawk di Wikipedia. Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata cash